Desespoir et espoir
by Hannange
Summary: fic slash clark, lex, pas de spolier, le premier épisode de la saison 4 pour moi


**Note de l'auteur : **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas c la propriété de la Warner bros **

**Cette fic est un slash Clark Lex, c'est-à-dire deux hommes entre eux**

**Ce situe après la saison 3**

**Désolé aussi pour l'orthographe mais on est pas beaucoup ami lui et moi -**

« Désespoir et espoir »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il y a une passion si dévorante qu'elle ne peut se décrire. Elle mange qui la contemple

Aragon

_**MANOIR LUTHOR, BUREAU DE LEX **_

Jamais une phrase ne m'avait semblé si juste.

Ma passion, ma curiosité, mon besoin de savoir, ma fait tout perdre.

J'ai perdu mon premier ami, qui est devenu le meilleur, et qui avec ces sourire, ces chemise en flanelle, on su gagner mon cœur.

Mais j'ai tout perdu, il y a 6 mois aujourd'hui, la veille du procès de mon cher paternelle

Il a trouvé ma pièce secrète, celle ou tout les soirs, je venais m'enfermer, me poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait jamais voulu répondre.

On ces disputé, insulté, et là, il a dit des mots que je ne pensais et que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre : « j'en ai marre Lex, ces fini, marre des mensonges, marre de ta curiosité, je ne veux plus te revoir », et il est parti

_J'ai toucher le fond_

_J'ai fait l'amour au démon_

_Je te demande pardon de vivre à ma façon_

Clark, je t'en pris, revient,

En plus, je me demander si le destin n'est pas cruel, faisant tomber le sixième mois, à la même date que notre premier rencontre

_**FERME DES KENT**_

6 mois, 6 mois, que j'ai dit Adieu à Lex

6 mois que je survie au lieu de vivre

6 mois ou je me dit finalement il y a pire que la Kryptonite

6 mois que je dit seigneur pourquoi c des Lex que je suis tombé éperdument amoureux

6 mois ou je me dit si tu lui avait tout dit le soir de tes 15ans, quand il ma dit que notre amitié rentrera dans l'histoire

6 mois que je pense que finalement remettre la bague en kryptonite rouge me permettrait de moins souffrir

6 mois, qui tombe le jour de l'anniversaire de notre rencontre

J'ai besoin d'aller sur ce pont revivre ces moment là

_**20 MINUTE PLUS TARD SUR LE PONT**_

Lex pov :

Pourquoi suis-je là ?

Pourquoi faut il que cette anniversaire soit si douloureux alors qu'il aurait du ce passer comme les autres années, soirée vidéo, échanges de cadeau, et dans mes rêve Clark me disant son secret car il veut que notre relation ce base sur la confiance

Voix : que fait tu la Lex ?

**Lex** : la même chose que toi probablement Clark

Clark : pourquoi ?

**Lex** : pourquoi quoi Clark ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? Pourquoi en somme nous arrivé là ? Pourquoi chaque jour qui passe me fait plus mal qu'hier mais moins que demain ?

Clark : Tout, pourquoi m'as-tu dit que tu arrêté d'enquêter sur moi ? Pourquoi chaque phrase qui sort de ta bouche est un mensonge ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu que je sois prêt ?

**Lex** : peut être que j'en avais assez que tu me mente en me regardant droit les yeux ? Peut être que c'était du au faite que sa me permettait de me rapproché de toi en sachant quelque chose que personne ne sais ?

Peut être que j'avais l'impression que tu comprendrais l'importance que tu avais pour moi ?

Clark : est moi je te voyais ressemblé à Lionel chaque jour de plus en plus, j'avais peur que tu te serve de moi, de mes sentiment pour lui nuire

**Lex **: sentiment Clark ? Quelle sentiment ? Je ne pense pas que nous ressentions les même car voit tu, moi je t'aime, mais pas d'un amour fraternel, d'un amour qu'a une autre personne pour son âme sœur, d'un amour que seul les amants connaissent, d'un amour tellement fort et puissant qu'il me ronge de l'intérieur, voila l'amour que je te porte Clark

Clark : le même que le mien, celui d'une personne avec qui je voulais passer ma vie, faire l'amour, me réveiller, m'endormir, près d'elle, avoir des enfants, des petits enfants. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis dit que sa aurait était plus simple si je te détesté mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas (en pleure)

**Lex **: Clark je t'en pris, (en soulevant son visage pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux) donne moi une chance d'être une personne digne de confiance, digne que tu passe le restant de ta vie avec.

Clark je t'aime et je crois que toi aussi tu ressent quelque chose de fort pour moi, d'après ce que tu me dit alors on vas faire comme sa. Dans 10 secondes, je vais t'embrasser si tu ne le souhaite pas, il te suffira de me repousser

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1 en déposant ces lèvre sur celle de Clark_

Clark : Lex si on veut que ces 6 mois ne se reproduise plus il faut que nous soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre, plus de secret, uniquement de l'amour et de la confiance, tu veux bien ?

**Lex** : oui (en l'embrassant de nouveau)


End file.
